


Let's Talk Over Coffee

by BlazinGemstone



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games)
Genre: Fawful is traumatized, Jolliful, M/M, Slow Burn, i'm just writing a story about them, these characters aren't mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazinGemstone/pseuds/BlazinGemstone
Summary: It's been a year since the Dark Star was defeated. Things have relatively gone back to normal. Jolligig is a young Beanish who started working at Starbeans Cafe not too long after the world had been saved. One day, while they were working, a mysterious stranger comes into the shop, demanding coffee and Jolligig's world is turned upside down.Jolligig belongs to @darkfawful on tumblr. This isn't necessarily "canon" for Jolligig's story on how they met Fawful, it's just my interpretation on how things happened based off their comics.
Relationships: Fawful/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Let's Talk Over Coffee

“Jolli! We need three Woohoo Blends, one cappuccino and two espresso mochas!” 

“Coming up!” The Beanish picked up the half full coffee pot and poured out three coffees, before sliding them over to their coworker. They went over to the coffee machine and poured in a few woohoo beans, before turning it on. They filled up three cups full of the Woohoo Blend and popped the lids on the cups. “Three Woohoo Blends!” Three girls came up to the counter and picked up the coffees, thanking them with a smile. 

Jolligig sighed and pressed their back up against the counter, letting the counter hold his weight. It had proved to be busy for a Tuesday, as they had customers coming in constantly to pick up coffee. Since they had walked in for their shift today, they hadn’t had a chance to stop and catch a breath. Now that they were thinning, did they even have a chance to eat lunch today? Maybe they should take their lunch break now…

“Hey, Jolli.” The Beanish turned to look at their co-worker, who had just taken off his apron. “I’m taking my lunch break. You’ll be okay for the half hour that I’m gone, right?” 

Jolligig opened their mouth to protest. They had come in first to open that morning and had been working WAY longer than he had that day. However, they just closed their mouth and nodded, a little bitter. 

“Thanks, Jolli. I’ll make it quick.” With that, he was out the door. Jolligig sighed and pushed themselves back up to their feet. They may as well look as perky as they could. Though luckily for them, the coffee shop was empty besides for two customers who were sitting by the door.

They picked up one of the coffee mugs and a rag, beginning to wipe them down. They might as well get some of the menial chores out of the way while everything was calm for the moment. They had just started this however, when the door swung open, the little bell by the door ringing to signal someone had walked in.

“Welcome to Starbeans!” Jolligig called, not looking up from their cleaning. “Just one moment and I’ll be with you!”

“Coffee!” A shrill, high pitched voice called out. Jolligig looked up, a little confused at this. A small figure, dressed in a tattered grey cloak was standing at the counter. Underneath the hood, he could just barely make out the wide grin on the figure’s face and the light reflecting off their glasses.

“Fawf- err… this mysterious stranger demands only the strongest brew!” The figure shuffled up to the counter and laid out a few coins on the counter. Jolligig looked down at the figure for a brief moment, the gears turning in their head.

“Of course! A black slow roast would be our strongest. Anything with it? Whipped cream, foam or a peppermint stick?” They took the coins and began to prepare the coffee, their eyes still focused on the figure. There was a long silence and for a moment, Jolligig thought that the stranger was ignoring them.

“...the mysterious stranger requests the peppermint stick of mintiness.”

Jolligig just smiled and nodded, snatching a stick from the jar behind the counter and dropping it into the mug. “Here you are!” They watched as the stranger drew their hands from their cloak, seeming to be trying their hardest to not let Jolligig see anything underneath it. They took the mug and took a small sip of the coffee.

The stranger was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. “You had the promising that this would be the strongest brew of the coffee. The slow roast is being as weak as the coffee of the weed flowers.” 

Jolligig was taken back at this statement and blinked a bit in confusion. At first from the way the stranger was speaking. They had never heard anyone speak like this before. Though the realization of what he was talking about sunk in not too long after and Jolligig felt a wave of disappointment wash over them. “But… That is our strongest brew.” They said quietly, feeling a little flustered. 

The stranger huffed a little and picked the peppermint stick out of the drink. “The peppermint of mintiness has tastiness. I will keep this.” He stuck the peppermint in his mouth.

They seemed to recover from the slight bit of shock and confusion. “Wait, um… I can offer you one of the desserts we have here. And… tomorrow I can try to make you a stronger coffee?”

The stranger was quiet for a moment, seeming to think on this. “This is doable.” He responded with a nod. “What pastries of sweetness do you have?”

The barista felt their tense shoulders relax a little. “Alright, well… We have scones, croissants, brownies, cookies, cake slices-”

“The mysterious stranger will take the slice of cake. The one of the berries of sweetness.” 

“Strawberry cake. Got it.” They opened the dessert display up and took out one of the slices of cake and put it on a small plate. They slid the plate over to the stranger and smiled a bit at them. “Do you still want your drink, or should I go ahead and dump it out?”

“I will keep the drink of weakness. Wasting coffee gives me fury.” Jolligig just nodded with a bit of a confused smile on his face. The stranger went over to the corner of the building and sat down at the table. As soon as he left, Jolligig began to start cleaning the glasses and plates that were still dirty, as well as doing a once over of the cafe by sweeping and taking the trash out.

By the time he had finished, it had been close to an hour since his coworker had gone to lunch. At this point, Jolligig was starving. They had put the broom in the back, only to hear their stomach growling loudly. With a sigh, they figured that they might as well take their own lunch break. 

Quickly scribbling a sign, they taped it on the door of the shop that read “On lunch break. Back in 30 minutes.” Once they had done so, they went to the back to grab their lunch bag and came out to the dining hall. As they had sat down to eat their sandwich, they overheard the familiar high pitched voice of the stranger.

“Are you on the break of lunch?” Jolligig looked up to see the stranger was actually standing next to their table. “Where is the partner of working?”

“Um…” They glanced behind the stranger to see if their co-worker had come back yet. No dice. “Chaz went out for lunch an hour ago. He hasn’t come back yet, so I just decided I should try to eat now.”

The stranger sniffed a little. “He does not seem to be a worker of greatness.” He sat down in the chair across from Jolligig, his coffee cup still in his hands.

They nervously laughed a little and shook their head. “No, no… Chaz is alright. He’s just… a bit forgetful, that’s all. He’ll be back soon.” Jolligig’s eyes glanced down at the coffee cup in the stranger’s hands. The coffee was almost completely gone at this point. “How was the coffee?”

“Like I had the saying: weak as coffee of the yellow weed flowers. But…” He sighed and let go of the mug, putting his hands underneath his cloak again. “It was of much tastiness. You have much skill.”

Jolligig blinked a little in surprise. “You still liked it? Even though it was too weak for you?”

“It was still of much tastiness.” He said with a nod. 

“Well.. Uh… Thank you.” They said with a smile. “I’m still willing to make you another one tomorrow in hopes it can be stronger.”

“That would be having of the much enjoyment.” The stranger said with a nod. 

“Cool! I’ll be here tomorrow after noon if you want to come and get the coffee then.”

“Jolli! What are you doing?” Jolligig looked over at the counter, where he finally saw his coworker again, putting his apron on. “Weren’t you supposed to be covering for me while I was gone?”

“Sorry, Chaz.” They said with a sigh. “You were taking too long and I got hungry. You’ll be okay with me for a bit, right? I’ll hop back when I’m done.”

The man sighed a bit and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “Fine. Just don’t take too long.”

“You might want to take the sign off the door though.” Jolligig mentioned, pointing to the door. Their coworker sighed a little and just nodded. Jolligig turned back to their sandwich, trying to ignore the gaze of the stranger on him. “Oh, um if you’re going to be coming back tomorrow, can I ask for your name? In case we’re busy.”

The stranger was quiet for a moment. Jolligig immediately felt self conscious for asking. That may have been a little too personal for someone that he had just met. “I have the naming of Gerakobitz. But I am preferring the naming of Gera.” 

Jolligig relaxed a bit and smiled at him. “I’m Jolligig.” 

“It is nice of the meeting you.” Gera responded with a nod. “Gera must be having the leaving. Gera will come by tomorrow.”

“Alright, bye Gera.” They smiled and waved at the Beanish as he walked out the door, leaving his coffee mug on the table next to Jolligig. He was certainly an odd Beanish, but quite friendly. It was odd, but Jolligig was excited to see Gera again tomorrow.


End file.
